


双重荣誉警督为所欲为

by Fivepenguin



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: 中年人喝酒误事
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Jean Vicquemare
Kudos: 5





	双重荣誉警督为所欲为

事情就这么不可逆且不可能地发生了。维克玛站在办公室角落，心中飘过一百万行脏话，不文明字眼放送完毕，他开始认真寻思到底哪种酒能让人力大无穷。 

他瞪邮筒，邮筒瞪他，哈里在此死亡循环外，瘫倒在椅子里喊：“你懂不懂礼貌？它在跟你打招呼！” 

“我要把你杀了。”维克玛说。 

“现在它吓哭了！你满意了吗？” 

“我在对你说。”维克玛默默为搭档计划甜蜜死亡，“邮筒是无辜的。” 

外人来听会把话题错认为怨偶谈论子女，某种程度上也无错处。他现在只感到无尽后悔，不该低估杜博阿行动力，疯话太多的结果就是犯罪预告也给漏过去了。 

昨夜杜博阿又喝得烂醉如泥，蠕动到门口大放厥词：“我要领养邮筒。” 

维克玛好脾气地回答：“滚吧。” 

“你怎么还在？” 

“写报告。” 

（因为你甚至都没办法自己写了，操。） 

“街上那个不错，外观不错，任我踢打。” 

他的好脾气没了。 

“你真的完全没有顾及形象的意识，是吧？” 

“什么话。它也弄疼我了。这么一想也不算任我欺负了。” 

“你不能领养一个 **邮筒** ，”维克玛忍不住手上用力，纸上划出长长一道，“因为……” 

“因为别人还要用？” 

“因为那是一个邮筒！” 

他斗胆抬头望了一眼，杜博阿冲他撅起嘴来。 

“别。” 

“别噘嘴还是别养邮筒？” 

现在可好。他盯着完成度本已达90%的报告，心中凄凉。我的搭档喝到退行，我的报告功亏一篑，我？我像那个邮筒，被他折磨。 

  


一个晚上过去，报告卡在死线前交上，杜博阿走了，邮筒来了，杜博阿也来了，维克玛则杀心顿起。起草谋杀方案的同时一种不可否认的迷惑从心灵深处涌现。 

几年后此种迷惑还会复现：哈里到底是怎么骑上广场雕像的，酒精/药物/随便他妈啥吧莫非确有奇效？如若维克玛去过那小岛，他就会意识到曷城警督拍下酒后骑马图的认真程度和拍摄竹节虫不相上下。当然，他没有。 

话说回邮筒，这东西歪在墙角，还沾着泥。投递口卡了一封信，他伸出食指把它戳回去。不知道为什么，维克玛总觉得杜博阿抱着它哭过。基本上，哈里喝多了是个东西就能抱着哭，人也行，但发作时能找到的人一般会对他施以无情殴打。 

“我有官方文件。” 

哈里从椅子里扭动着起来了，摇晃走来。维克玛对着鼻子底下皱皱巴巴的纸张挑眉，夺下后认真观察。 

“你偷了表格，”他说，“还偷了一个邮筒。你停职吧。……我不想干了。” 

“领养。” 

维克玛说：“那还是偷。” 

“反正他们也要拆了，当时就扔在路边。而且当事筒并未反对。” 

维克玛盯着哈里，哈里盯着邮筒，邮筒的投递口朝着维克玛。前两个人因为完全不同的原因处在极度想要呕吐的状态。 

  


最后领养文件进了碎纸机，邮筒里的信投到了别的有效地点，容器本身居然就这么留在办公室里，就在摆着奖章的柜子旁边。头几天路过他们的人数量倍增，新鲜劲过去以后又回归如常。 

杜博阿有了新的醉后倾诉对象，视理智残留程度行为模式也不同。喝得太多只是哭和打；酒精导致手抖，但又没到无法写字的程度时，他往里面放信。不写地址，不贴邮票。 

……维克玛说不清哪种更糟。 

花了一年半警长才回过味来：哪个办公室里都不该有一个邮筒。通知下来后维克玛狂喜，怀着卑劣的乐趣打开它，信像血一样喷了一地。 

没有地址也没有邮票的信，收件人的名字五花八门，绝大部分指向却相同，无罪者，朵拉，德洛莉丝云云。他捡起几封，意外发现自己也有份。写给他的信总是在信封上标着：让。他翻来覆去地看那几个字母，把信放到灯光下，可惜杜博阿买信封竟十分舍得，无法窥视信件内容。 

  


“他搬了一个邮筒。”曷城警督说。 

“搞得一度有传言说醉酒的杜博阿无所不能。” 

哈里伸手戳维克玛：“我还在这呢？” 

“那些信收在我家，”他说，“你要的话自己来拿。” 

哈里想了一会儿，摇头。 

“算了。过去的就是过去了。” 

维克玛不再说话，走到一旁接咖啡喝，惯性使然地涌上恨意来。 

回家以后他留着灯，一封封拆那些信。全是零碎的呓语，使人看完深深疲惫。没多久就不想继续了，维克玛决定再看最后一次。 

他拿起写着“让”的信封，撕开，倒出信纸。凭前例推测，估计也是些道歉、自怨自艾或者怒而斥责的话，他想着，把信展平。 

_~~但是我想念~~ ~~从前的日子~~ ~~我自己~~ 有时候我会做梦。_

最后哈里只是这样写，读的人讶异于笔触也能传达出犹豫和对已逝之物的向往。 

维克玛翻过信纸，背面是空白的。又翻回来，没发现隐藏信息。 

他把信揉成一团，大声叹气，然后歇斯底里地笑了足足三分钟，在临睡前祈祷：千万别让我梦到什么。 

  


  


  



End file.
